


Newborn Love

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-27
Updated: 1999-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragedy brings Jim and Blair together and allows them to express their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published back in 1999 for the Sentinel themed zine, 'Angel On My Mind 3.' It was my very first attempt at writing Sentinel fic. Excuse the extreme level of sappiness.

A warm spring breeze danced through the open windows of the office, its playful currents of air teasing the long silky curls of hair, wisping them across a youthful face totally relaxed in quiet slumber. Invading beams of sunlight crept slowly over the sleeping man; his body tilted back in his chair, feet propped up on a desk covered with scattered papers, books and manuals. Resting on the young man's lap was a yellow legal pad covered with doodles and scribbles. The initials JE were coupled with the initials BS in several lopsided hearts. Sprinkled across the majority of the page were several names, again united in varying patterns. Jim and Blair, Blair and Jim, Ellison and Sandburg, Sandburg and Ellison. A second sheet of paper lay discarded on the floor; this one was covered with tracings of ancient temples and hieroglyphics, each labeled with a pairing of titles, Shaman and Blessed Protector, Sentinel and Guide. One corner of the crumpled page revealed the drawing of a black jaguar and a lone gray wolf, standing guard together. The word _Lifemates_ was penciled across the image. 

Rowdy laughter from out in the hall shattered the quiet afternoon peace, startling awake the young anthropology grad student. Blair rubbed the sleep from his eyes and eased his legs down off the desk. One foot connected with the forsaken piece of paper that littered the floor. Snatching it up, he frowned at the artwork. Glancing at the legal pad, Blair groaned outloud, embarrassed by the foolish scribbling. Disgusted at himself for indulging in childish daydreams, he threw the exasperating pad and paper on his desk. Stretching back in his chair, he stared blankly out the windows, ignoring the beauty of the campus landscape. Instead he allowed his thoughts to turn inward, centering them on the confused state of his emotions. 

Blair Sandburg had recently come to a startling, mind blowing and life altering realization that he, _Mr. Love 'Em and Leave 'Em_ was totally and inconceivably smitten with his very straight, very male friend and partner, Jim. If there was ever a poster boy for the heterosexual male it was Detective James Ellison. And Blair, who everyone knew as the ultimate Babe Magnet, craved not only a physical relationship with Jim, but an emotional and spiritual one as well. His feelings for the older man had traveled light years beyond mere friendship, a fact that terrified Blair. The young grad student admonished himself. _Be honest 'hair boy' you're scared shitless about these feelings._

He couldn't even begin to comprehend the significance of a relationship with another man. And what effect would it have on his life and career? _Hell. Does this mean I'm gay? Bi? Or straight with a male fixation? What?_ Blair's heart knew the truth, for it suffered and died a little death every time Jim went out with a gorgeous woman. The fragile heart wept for each kiss, hug or touch the detective bestowed on someone who was not Blair. Because, deep down in that wonderful secret place where true emotions are guarded as precious treasures, the Guide's love for his Sentinel abided patiently. The wolf waited for the restless panther to find his way home to the gentle, caring, eternal love of his mate. 

Massaging his forehead, Blair hung his head and allowed a soft moan to escape into the silence. Damn. This stunning revelation was playing havoc with his sleep; nightly dreams were saturated with erotic images of a gloriously naked Jim. Long, cold showers were quickly becoming Blair's number one hobby since his brain had short circuited into a critical meltdown of lust. Even now, all he had to do was close his eyes and the fantasy overtook him. 

_The loft was quiet with soft flickering candlelight as a warm summer night breeze floated through the room, scented with burning incense. Silhouetted by the lights from the darkened city, Jim stood alone on the balcony. Blair allowed his mind to absorb the beauty of his dream lover. Long legs, broad shoulders, well defined muscular chest and arms, clothed nicely in tight jeans and white T-shirt. Pleasure washed over him as he watched Jim move to stand behind him, the older man's mouth nuzzling his throat, nibbling the ticklish skin behind his ear. Blair could almost hear the husky whisperings of love, taste Jim's warm breath as it floated across his face, feel the tangle of strong fingers in his long hair as he tilted his head back, allowing his smaller body to rest securely against the solid weight of his lover. The friction of clothing against his bare flesh a delectable torture. The younger man became breathless as the detective's large, callused hand drifted across his naked body, fondling the hardened nubs of his nipples, before sliding down to caress his trembling abdomen. The hand continued to torment the exquisitely sensitive skin, tracing the narrowing line of soft hair down Blair's torso, stroking and cupping his..._

"Shit!" Blair slapped his hands down hard on the desk, causing papers to fly in all directions as he jerked his lustful thoughts away from the soul-consuming dream. He was _Mr. Straight As An Arrow_ ; in fact, he had never even looked at a man before much less contemplated a relationship with one. Hell, he didn't even know the first thing about being with a man sexually. No wonder his fantasy always crumbled into confusion when it reached the actual act of making love. 

He tried to ignore the overwhelming need and desire he felt for his friend. Yet Blair realized he couldn't keep fooling himself; his love for Jim was real and true. With all his heart, he desired a deeply intimate relationship with the man. This was the one he had been searching for all his life. This Guide wanted to mate for all eternity with his Sentinel and commit one hundred percent to his Blessed Protector. 

There was only one small problem. Jim was oh so straight and oh so totally into women. Blair shook his head dismally. _What insane lunacy makes me think that Jim would even spare a second glance for me, a long hair, slightly nutty, motor mouth of a male roommate, much less, love me._ The young anthropologist treasured his friendship with the detective above all others; he would never do anything to betray the trust and faith Jim had in him. And the important union of Guide to Sentinel was to be cherished and protected at all costs. Life with Jim was too precious to lose. Blair knew he would sacrifice this heart wrenching love if it meant preserving a kinship with the man he worshiped. 

Blair rubbed his temples, trying to ease the tension that was slowly building into a major migraine headache. It was time to quit wishing for what could never be and get on with the job of grading end of the term papers. Sighing deeply, the young grad student settled down at his desk and began trying to make sense out of the untidy stacks of paperwork. Several hours had passed when the shrill ring of the phone shattered the quiet of the afternoon. 

"Sandburg here." 

"Sandburg, its Simon." 

"Simon! My man! What can I do for you?" Blair could hear loud shouting in the background before Simon replied. 

"Sandburg, we've got a situation here. We need . . ." the older man's voice faded as he muffled the phone to yell at someone. "Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" The scuff of clothing against the phone did little to mute the angry bellow Simon let loose next. "Dammit! I said leave him alone!!! Do you understand English?!" 

Blair's heartrate and respirations had already accelerated to warp speed with the words, "we've got a situation." His Guide instincts kicked into high gear; his Blessed Protector was in trouble, serious _get the Kid here now! trouble_. 

Blair's grip on the phone tightened unconsciously as the icy fingers of fear began to wrap their terrifying hold around his heart. He yelled into the phone, "Simon!" No response. The young anthropologist knew he still had a connection because he could hear the background noises of people talking. His heart threatened to pound its way out of his chest as he waited for Simon to resume the conversation. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to center himself and calm the emotional chaos that was threatening to overwhelm him. The deafening roar of Simon's voice demolished any peace of mind Blair had achieved. 

"Sandburg! Are you still there?" 

"Simon, what's wrong? Something's happened to Jim?" Blair's voice shook with alarm as a frightful sense of foreboding invaded his consciousness. 

The seriousness of the situation caused Simon's deep voice to drop an octave lower. "Sandburg, I need you to get down here as soon as possible. Ellison has zoned in the worst way." 

The words that followed stabbed terror straight through to the heart of the young man. "Blair, it's bad. I've never seen Jim like this. He needs you now." Terse instructions were given as to the address. 

Without waiting to acknowledge the receipt of information, Blair slammed down the phone, grabbed his jacket and was out of the office at a dead run. _Hang on Jim. I'm coming_! 

The ancient Corvair managed to deliver Blair to the crime scene with due speed. Digging through the clutter littering the passenger seat, Blair grabbed at his police ID badge and ran, barreling through the protective barricade that was being erected around the area. Rounding the corner, Blair spotted Simon's towering figure at the entrance to the deserted warehouse. Beyond the captain, kneeling on the cold concrete floor, shrouded in darkness, was Jim. Rafe, Megan and Henry stood guard, circling their friend, protecting him from unwanted attention and onlookers. 

Blair's flight of rescue was abruptly halted by the firm grasp of Simon's hand. The small man fought the hold on his arm. _No! I have to get to my friend now! And nothing is going to stop me. Nothing at all!_ Nothing except a very large, very strong and very concerned Captain Simon Banks. 

"Sandburg! Wait . . ." Blair continued to struggle defiantly against the hold the older man had on him. 

Simon hauled the smaller man away from the alarming sight of the silent, unmoving Sentinel. The situation needed to be explained before allowing Blair access to his friend. Compassionate understanding was evident in the dark eyes as a secure grip was maintained on Blair even as he continued to resist all attempts to block him from reaching his friend. 

"Sandburg! Blair! Chief!" The last word caught the young man's attention, halting all motion instantly. Wildly frightened eyes maintained their focus on the solitary figure, lost in the blackness. "Jim?" He whispered. 

"Simon, let me go to him. Please." 

"Sandburg, you need to know what's happened. There's more going on here that just Jim zoning." 

Blair allowed Simon's hold on his arm to remain; yet his eyes never left the frightening image of his friend, motionless, on his knees, unaware of all that surrounded him. Faint splinters of light broke through the dirty cracked windows, fracturing the area of gloom that Jim was kneeling in. His body was turned away, preventing Blair from seeing the detective's face. Blue eyes, darkened with anxious worry, detected the subtle tremors that moved across Jim's wide shoulders. 

"Talk to me man. What happened?" 

Simon relaxed his grip slightly; he knew without a doubt Blair would break away with the first hint of freedom. With a gentle firmness, he forced the young man to face him. The captain's gaze communicated his concern and considerable patience to Blair. 

"Ellison and the others were tipped off to a major drug deal going down here at this address. Jim went in first; and things went from bad to worse very quickly. Unknown to us, the dealers had two hostages with them." Simon shook his head and took a deep breath before continuing. 

"The hostages were a mother and her young infant. A gunfight broke out; and except for Ellison, all of our men were pinned down. He managed to reach the hostages and was guiding them out of the building when all hell broke loose." Simon felt an encouraging squeeze from Blair's hand that rested on his arm. 

"A lone sentry, hidden in the rafters, saw Ellison. He opened fire. Obviously Ellison _heard_ something and threw himself and the woman to the ground. One of the bullets hit the woman, seriously wounding her. She's been rushed to the hospital." 

Simon's silence caused Blair to look at the older man. Tragic sorrow was etched across his stern features. The captain removed his glasses and took a swipe at the lone tear that threatened to fall. 

"A second bullet ricocheted and hit the baby, killing it instantly." Simon grasped Blair's shoulder tightly. "Sandburg, Ellison was holding the baby when the bullet hit. The baby died in his hands." Blair's sob tore at the heart of the older man. 

"Sandburg, look at me." Tears fell unheeded down Blair's face as he returned Simon's gaze. "Ellison zoned with the death of that infant. He won't let go of the body; the paramedics can't even get him to relax his grip." Simon freed the young man, pushing him toward the lone Sentinel. "Go help him. I'll clear the area while you work on Ellison." 

Blair quietly approached his friend. The periphery of his senses noted the exiting of all police personnel from the warehouse. His mind then registered the moment the door to the building closed, sealing Guide and Sentinel in silent shadows. Blair's body moved with quiet caution as he knelt to face his friend. Jim's head was bent, his eyes blank, focused beyond the boundaries of normal sight. His large hands cradled the baby's dead body close to his heart with a fierce tenderness. Blair glanced down; his breath stolen away as he beheld an angelic face, eyes closed as if asleep. Delicate pink ribbons fluttered in the gentle breeze as it drifted across the dark brown curls that softly framed the small face. He delicately touched the tiny nose, his heart breaking with the senseless loss of this fragile life. _Poor little one_. 

Blair refocused his attention on the Sentinel, still frozen in the horrifying instant of death. Quieting his own fears, Blair took a cleansing breath and began to speak in a soothing hushed tone. 

"Jim, it's Blair. I'm here for you. Focus on my voice. Hear only my words." Blair lightly tapped the Sentinel on his shoulder, signaling his presence through the sense of sound and touch. "Jim, I want you to take a slow deep breath in. Hold it. Now let it go, nice and slow. Concentrate Jim. Listen to me. Let my voice guide you back." Blair watched as Jim's chest expanded and relaxed with each breath. 

Blair dropped the tone of his voice even lower, gentling the sound into a quiet whisper. "Jim, I need you to dial down your sight. See the controls in your mind; reach for and turn down the one for sight. Ease it down slowly, Big Guy." The young guide lifted the older man's face and gently wiped away the trail of tears. 

Blair worked steadfastly over the next several minutes guiding his friend in dialing down each individual sense. Touch was the last to be dealt with. 

"Jim, it's time to ease up on touch. Focus on me, on my fingers touching your face. Feel the warmth, the roughness of my skin. Feel my entire hand on your face. Pull back Jim. Keep dialing down until you can sense everything, your body, your knees on the floor, your hands holding the baby." 

Blair couldn't resist caressing the strong features of his friend, his Blessed Protector. _My beloved_. "Come back to me, Jim. Open your eyes and see me." 

The Sentinel's body shuddered with heartbreaking sobs as he regained focus on his surroundings. His mournful cry echoed throughout the empty warehouse as the memory of death stabbed mercilessly into his remembrance. A stream of tears again fell from his eyes as he gazed down at the tiny delicate unmoving body he still held in his hands. 

"Blair!" Jim clamped a bloodied hand on the young guide's arm, gripping it with bruising strength. 

The tormented sound of Jim's weeping ripped away the fragile emotional control Blair had on his heart. Ignoring the blood, Blair wrapped his arms around his friend and held Jim as close as he could. This was where he, Blair, the Sentinel's Guide, needed to be. Here at Jim's side, sharing the pain and sorrow, healing the naked, bleeding wounds of his beloved. Blair's face revealed his inner struggle; yet, he continued to whisper soothing words to the Sentinel, trying to ease the crushing sorrow that violently shook the older man's body. 

"Jim, I need you to look at me. Let me see those eyes, Big Guy." The Sentinel kept his head lowered, refusing to look at his young Guide. 

Blair brought his hands up to frame Jim's face, forcing his head up. "Jim! It's all over. Let go of the pain. Focus on me!" The urgency and determination of the young man's voice, combined with a spirited shaking of the detective's shoulders finally broke through the emotional haze blanketing Jim's mind. 

Still maintaining his hold on the infant, Jim reached with his free hand and pulled Blair close again. He buried his face in the soft sweet smelling curls of his friend, seeking shelter for his grief, his tears, in the familiar scents and textures of his Guide. Jim's large hand gently cradled Blair's head, holding the young man in a tender embrace, allowing the warmth of Blair's compassionate understanding to wrap around him, melting the frozen anguish that threatened to consume him. 

"I failed, Chief. I couldn't protect her." Jim lifted his head and whispered tragically into his friend's ears. "All my fault, Blair. All my fault." The Blessed Protector of the innocent confessed his failure, admitted his inability to save the young life entrusted into his care. The Sentinel believed he had broken the trust of those he had sworn to protect. 

Closing his eyes, Blair continued to allow Jim to hold him close, his neck wet with the shedding of Sentinel tears. His treasonous body, suffering with the sweet pain of being held so intimately by the one he cherished above all others, threatened to betray the profound depth of feeling he had for this man. _Sweet Jesus, I love him so much_. Praying for divine guidance, Blair slowly eased himself away from Jim. Yet, his tender heart rebelled, demanding that a physical connection be maintained between Sentinel and Guide. His hand, on its own accord, circled itself around the back of Jim's neck, bringing the older man within the sheltering tenderness of Blair's radiant heat. 

Surrendering to the hidden emotions of love and caring, Blair touched his lips softly to Jim's forehead, a whispering touch to calm the deeply etched furrows. With no thought to the consequences, the young man feathered fleeting kisses across the closed eyes still wet with the salty moisture of sorrow. 

The deeply hushed tone of Blair's words hovered in the stillness that enveloped them. "Jim, it was not your fault. You did all you could to save both the mother and the child. If it hadn't been for you they both could have died." The Sentinel's heart was cherished by the shielding hand of his Guide, its contact infusing total trust and belief in his Blessed Protector. "I'm sorry the baby was killed. But it was not your fault." 

Blair gripped the detective by the arms and pulled him to his feet. Jim stumbled against the smaller man, causing Blair to tighten his hold as they made their way out of the warehouse. Before exiting the building, Jim stopped, his hand halting his friend's progress. 

He gathered Blair's hand in his as he gazed sadly at the infant still held tenderly in his arm. "She's so delicate, so fragile, so beautiful. Why did she have to die, Blair?" 

Blair again softly touched a finger to small face. "I don't know why, Jim. Maybe Heaven needed another angel." Blair squeezed Jim's hand, released him and guided his friend outside, into the light. 

Simon had stood guard at the entrance to the building, preventing any that would dare to trespass on the Sentinel and his Guide. Therefore, he was the first to welcome the two men back into the blinding harshness of reality. No words were spoken; none were needed. A grim nod of acknowledgement and a firm grasp on the arm was all he offered. He held out a hand, forestalling all those who would try to intrude, forcing them back as he protected the fragile control the two weary men had on their emotions. Silently he directed Jim and Blair to the waiting ambulance. His somber gaze dictated an unspoken order the paramedics understood. After removing their blood stained jackets, Sentinel and Guide were assisted into the vehicle; the dead infant would be taken to the hospital, still held in the tender embrace of its Blessed Protector. 

Blair sat next to Jim quietly, his hand once again secure in the tight grip of his partner's. The detective had retreated into silence, his features hardened against the pain and grief. Only the gentle pressure of his fingers on Blair's indicated his awareness of his friend's presence. The young man watched Jim closely, guarding against another zone out. His thumb grazed across the Sentinel's inner wrist, monitoring the strong, steady rhythm of his pulse. As the silent minutes passed by, Blair's touch became an intimate stroking, an unconscious caress of love. The earsplitting shrill of the ambulance's radio startled Blair into alertness, his mind registering the intimacy of their joined hands. Slowly he released Jim's hand and turned away, staring ahead at the oncoming traffic. A subdued moan from his partner quickly refocused his attention back. Jim's eyes were closed tightly as his one free hand tried to block the blaring noise coming from the radio. Blair moved closer to his friend and covered the sensitive ears with his own hands. Leaning over the older man, he whispered a warm breath across Jim's face. _I'm here, my friend_. Slowly, he guided the Sentinel in an exercise of deep breathing and relaxation, coaching with an empathic touch. The deep grooves of pain eased slightly as the Sentinel gained control over his exaggerated sense of hearing. Eyes of deep blue opened and mutely thanked his Guide for everything. 

"Chief, I . . ." Jim's words were interrupted by the arrival of the ambulance at the hospital. Both men were escorted into the emergency room, where Jim finally relinquished his hold on the infant. He stood within reach, offering his caring protection to the tiny baby, even in death. The large man silently towered over the nurses as they attended the infant, gently cleansing away the blood and torn clothing. 

Blair was overcome with the tender sorrow emanating from his friend. The sadness of the situation became too much for the fragile heart of the young grad student. Blair felt overcome by the threat of tears, the feeling of desolate sorrow overwhelming his defenses. He had to escape, if only for a few minutes. 

He reached out to Jim, laying a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder. "Will you be okay for a few minutes, Big Guy? I want to go check on the mother and see how she's doing." A silent nod conceded his request. 

A short while later, with his emotions firmly shielded, Blair returned to the emergency room, which was now in a state of orchestrated chaos as nurses and doctors raced to deal with multiple full-blown traumas. In vain, Blair twisted his way through the confused mass of people, desperately searching for Jim. Frantic with worry, he finally managed to locate one of the nurses who had helped with the dead infant. Putting on his best smile, he tugged on her arm to get her attention. Seconds later, after a quick hug and enthusiastic thank you, Blair quickly made his way up to the third floor, which was home to the Birth Center. According to the nurse, Jim had fixated on a woman who was brought to the ER in labor. 

Stepping out of the elevator, Blair hesitated, a distant sound redirecting his steps. Instead of turning in the direction of the Labor and Delivery unit, Blair moved with assurance down the hall toward the Nursery. And there with his face and hands pressed against the glass was the Blessed Protector. His young guide halted a few steps away, observing quietly. 

Eyes brimming with tears as jaws tightly clenched, his throat swallowing convulsively, Jim stared sadly at the living, breathing babies, crying loudly with the precious sound of life. Sensing Blair's presence, the Sentinel gathered his friend into a gentle hug of solace. Resting his chin on the smaller man's head, Jim rocked the two of them back and forth, allowing the solid warmth of his partner's body to comfort him. Again the older man hid his tears in the sanctuary of Blair 's long hair. His cries were so hushed, only the man held closely in his arms could hear them. 

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Jim prayed to the gentle spirit that Heaven now embraced. 

The two men watched as a nurse gently lifted one of the babies from its crib. Easing into a rocking chair, she began to feed the tiny infant. Small hands and feet waved in the air as the dainty mouth sucked hungrily at the bottle. 

The touching scene proved to be the undoing of the brave and rugged detective. Releasing his friend, he turned his eyes away from the tender portrait of nurse and child. Backing away, he leaned up against the far wall, eyes closed, silent, shuddering sobs racking his body. Jim was so lost in his grief; he never realized that Blair had left the area. It wasn't until he felt the gentle guidance of Blair's touch that he opened his eyes. 

Blair walked Jim inside the nursery, dressed him in a disposable scrub, and with compassionate strength, moved the older man to the rocking chair. Sitting him down, Blair gently placed a beautiful baby girl in Jim's arms. The understanding nurse handed the bewildered detective a bottle and quietly showed him how to hold and feed the baby. 

Blair stood silently by, his hand resting soothingly against the back of Jim's head. _My Blessed Protector, this is life; this is love_. 

Tears of sorrow transformed into tears of joy as the Sentinel beheld the wonderful miracle of life. When finished with its feeding, the baby girl cooed at the large man who held her so tenderly. A tiny delicate hand grasped a callused finger as a smile, bright as the sun, melted away all sadness and grief. Jim blindly reached out a hand, seeking the life affirming connection with his Guide. He cradled the younger man's hand in his, bringing it to his lips to bestow a precious kiss across it. 

"Blair. Sweet Blair. Thank you for understanding." Another kiss was whispered over their joined hands. "Thank you for caring. Carolyn never wanted children; I did. I've always regretted not having any." 

Blair bit down hard on his lower lip, tasting blood. It would be so easy for him to kneel down before Jim, embrace him and declare his love. His heart painted a different interpretation of the scene unfolding before him. His mind's eye saw him and Jim, at home in the loft, sharing life together as a loving committed couple. And the baby girl was their adopted child, to be loved and cherished by her two adoring fathers. These tiny glimpses into a hopeless dream wounded the very spirit within him. And yet he would not sacrifice even one second of this time shared with Jim. Every moment together was a wondrous gift bestowed upon him by the Fates. Yes, he would gladly endure the pain and the heartache of this unrequited love for all eternity. At Jim's side was where he would remain. Sentinel and Guide forever. 

Thoughtful eyes met Blair's as he lifted his gaze away from the magical scene before him. The nurse slipped several tissues into the young man's hand, offering him a sympathetic smile. Tightening the reins on his runaway emotions, Blair wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind on controlling his unruly heartbeat, knowing Sentinel ears could easily detect the frantic rhythm. At this moment, Blair had no answers for the questions Jim would ask if he chose to investigate the upset condition of his Guide. No explanation except the one he could never offer. _I love you, Jim Ellison._

"Chief? I thought . . . Did you . . ?" Confused eyes lifted and fixed their gaze on a pair of blue ones, whose pupils were dilating with panic. 

Blair's brain kicked into major overdrive, his mind seizing with the fear that he had actually uttered those words out loud. _Whoa Momma! Can't breathe! Can't breathe!_ Blair grabbed at his chest. _Holy shit! Heart's slamming!_ Exceedingly grateful that his overloaded brain had protected his body by positioning it behind the Sentinel, Blair made use of his 'civilian police training.' He quickly 'cased the joint' looking for any sharp instruments. Anything an angry, upset, soon to be totally mad detective could use to inflict bodily harm on a small very innocent, very fragile anthropology student. Nervous eyes flicked back and forth, noting all exits. 

_Okay, I'm not dead yet. What's going on?_ Blair snuck a look at Jim or to put it more specifically the back of Jim. Expert Guide instincts detected the 'Sentinelistic' tilt to the head. _Oh my God! He's focusing on me! Damn!_ Blair stabbed trembling hands into his long hair and yanked down hard. _Get a grip on yourself you curly haired jerk! Calm down!_ Blair risked another glimpse at his 'soon to be former' friend. Jim's head was no longer tilted; it was on the move! Sentinel was on the hunt for his Guide. Blair began to seriously backpedal, moving out of the path of danger. _I can't believe I said 'I love you' out loud!_

Blair's guardian angel, disguised as a modern day Florence Nightingale, rescued the panic stricken man from his torment. Redirecting the men's attention to the now sleeping infant, the nurse laid a sympathetic hand on each of their shoulders. 

"Gentlemen, I do believe this little one is now cruising with Mr. Sandman. Time to return her to her crib." 

Refocusing his awareness, Jim bent his head and feathered a kiss across the infant's satiny soft cheek. A tiny yawn brought forth a bemused chuckle that dissolved into a sigh of longing as a small mouth pulled at and suckled the large finger still clasped in her tiny hands. 

Panic firmly under control, Blair rested a firm but gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. Kneeling down beside his friend, Blair marveled at the baby girl before allowing his gaze to be captured by the startling blue eyes of the man he loved. A wistful smile on his face, Blair traced a light touch across ten cute little toes. 

"She is beautiful, isn't she, Jim?" 

Jim's free hand strayed across the dark mahogany curls that framed his young Guide's face. "Yes, Blair. Beautiful." 

Blair lost all ability to speak, move or even breathe. All he could do was stare in rapt amazement at his Blessed Protector. _Am I losing it? Did he just hint that 'I' was beautiful?_ Blair leaned back to look in Jim's eyes and said shakily, "Oh man." 

A quiet clearing of one's throat penetrated the befuddled brain of the younger man. Standing quickly, a blushing Blair offered the nurse a lopsided grin. 

"Ahh, partner? I think she wants her baby back." 

Jim continued to stare at his friend searching, unspoken, unfamiliar words and emotions wavering between them. Time and reality ceased in their existence as Sentinel and Guide, along with their animal spirits entered the unknown wilderness of soul and heart. Panther and wolf stepped through the shadows, undaunted by the darkness. For their companion on this journey would lead them all into the glorious light. Love waited patiently, ready to show them the way. 

The agitated clapping of hands startled the two men into alertness, their thoughts coalescing with the present. Smiling eyes, bright with laughter, regarded them. "Guys! Snap out of it! Give me back the baby." The nurse watched with amusement as the two grown men attempted to hide the magnificent blushes staining their faces. The cute one stumbled backwards with embarrassment, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Oops. Sorry," he muttered. 

She caught him before he could fall. Leaning close, she whispered in his ear. "That partner of yours is damn sexy. Go get him." She watched as his eyes grew impossibly wider and the blush---well, she had never seen 'that' shade of red on a man before. Turning her attention to the detective, the nurse extended her hands, "Hand her over, tough guy." 

Jim grumbled under his breath, "Go get him?" His face softened as he tenderly brushed his hand over the short soft curls of dark brown hair before handing the baby back to the waiting nurse. 

"Thank you for your patience and for your kindness." With a last delicate touch of finger to tiny nose, Jim gathered up his partner and moved towards the exit. 

Without releasing the hold on his 'I need to escape now' friend, Jim stripped off the hospital scrub. Gripping the front of Blair's shirt, the detective backed the smaller man out of the nursery. 

"Sandburg, I need to share a few words with you." Jim watched with wicked delight as Blair began to hyperventilate big time. Heightened senses noted the surge of adrenaline, the 'faster than the speed of light' heartbeat and the convulsive tensing of muscles, readying themselves for flight or fight. 

"Ahh, Jim . . .I . . .You . . .We . . ." Frantic fingers wrestled with the predatory hold the Sentinel had on his Guide. _Oh God! I'm dead . . . pushing up daisies dead._ Blair continued squirming, desperately trying to break free and make his escape. Ellison wrath was not a pretty sight and Blair, the wimpy weenie he was, could not handle blood and guts, especially when it was his own. 

"Hey guys!" Blair let his eyes close in prayerful appreciation for the divine intervention that had just materialized in the form of Captain Simon Banks. _Thank you, thank you, thank you_ , was whispered to the Protect Our Guide Squad of Heavenly Angels. 

"Simon, my man." _My hero, my Savior._ Blair tugged hard and breathed a tremulous sigh of relief when Sentinel fingers reluctantly released his shirt. 

Simon clamped a hand on Jim's arm. "I was beginning to wonder if you and Sandburg were ever coming out . . . of the nursery, I mean." A deep chuckle greeted the embarrassed stares of twin blue eyes. 

Movement distracted further comment. The Captain twisted back and forth, trying to keep his gaze focused on the Kid. Blair danced around Simon, placing the larger man between him and Jim, thereby providing himself with a very solid protective defense against 'The Evil Blessed Protector.' Jim was definitely, totally, absolutely pissed off. And that glare could be declared a lethal weapon, a quantum torpedo zeroed in on the Dork of Einstein. Spying over Simon's shoulder, Blair tempted Fate, risked it all and basically, placed his life on the line---he saucily stuck his tongue out at the Sentinel. _Na, Na, NaNa, Na._

The stern Captain ignored the idiocy being played out before him. "I thought the two of you might need a ride home." He tossed Jim's truck keys toward the detective. 

Lightening fast hands snatched the keys out of the air. "Meet you at the truck, Jim." Scrambling to escape, Blair bolted for the stairs. 

"Kid! Truck, front parking lot!" Simon shouted at the retreating man. 

Survival instinct kicked in, fueling Blair with energy as he pounded down the stairs. With no decrease in speed, the young grad student barreled out of the stairwell exit and straight into the glaring rays of the late afternoon sun. 

"Arrggghhh!" The sunlight hit him square in the face, antagonizing the migraine that had lain dormant since early afternoon. Alarming pain stabbed him behind the eyes; the torment then pierced even deeper into the base of his skull. With no memory of how he got there, Blair found himself standing at the passenger side of Jim's truck, his hand tightly clenched around the door handle. He collapsed against the vehicle, moaning in agony. Splinters of fire seared his brain; breathing became ragged, seconds away from dissolving into sobs. Staggering pain lanced through Blair's head as the migraine roared to life with a brutal vengeance. Trying to combat the crushing pain, Blair pounded his fists against the door. _Not now. Please, not now._

The explosive sound of a heavy hand slamming forcibly against the window instantly paralyzed all thought and movement. 

"Sandburg!" Jim's irate shout convulsed Blair, his body jerking away helplessly. 

_Oh God! The paaaiiinnn!_ Blair held out an unsteady hand, halting the questions, the reprimands Jim was about to flay him with. "Migraine. Big time pain right now." Almost reduced to crying, Blair begged, "Please. Let's go home." 

The compassionate healing spirit of the Blessed Protector quietly tamed the hardened detective. Words, now spoken with solemn concern, washed over the pain as a warm caress. "Yes." With the barest of touch, Jim assisted his Guide into the truck. 

Once buckled in, Blair stole a glance at his partner. Jim's face revealed nothing, a carefully maintained mask with eyes shadowed, all emotions concealed. Haggard, he turned away and mindlessly watched the scenery pass by as the truck traveled homeward. Chewing on his battered lower lip, Blair again tore at the tender flesh, the metallic taste of blood washing over his tongue. Seeking the comforting coolness of the window's glass, he rested his head. Hands, shaking with fine tremors, pressed against throbbing temples. The unrelenting misery and pain in his head radiated down his neck and into his shoulders. 

A miserable moan fractured the heavy silence within the truck, followed quickly by a rush of words for Sentinel ears only. "Jim, the pain . . ." A tiny sob escaped the tightly clenched lips. "I'm sorry for being such an ass." 

The truck came to a slow stop. Without a sound, strong fingers confidently gripped the tightly coiled flesh and muscles of Blair's neck. Forcefully, they kneaded deep and hard, biting sharply into the clenched musculature. Groaning with appreciation, the young Guide leaned into the slow rhythmic touch of his Blessed Protector. After several moments, Jim moved a hand and pressed gently against the back of Blair's head, fingers tangling in the long curls. With a slow circular motion, Jim began a subtle massage of his friend's scalp. 

Blair melted, half-articulated words spilling out, broken sounds abandoned in the stillness. The tension evaporated from him as Jim's touch transformed him into a being of pure and simple response. Those long fingers glided so carefully, so slowly over muscles spasming with release. 

"Yes. Oh, yes." Blair leaned back even further into the hand, now tenderly curled around his neck. With infinite slowness, he rotated his head from side to side, absorbed totally in every sensation, sustaining the physical connection between Guide and Sentinel. Blair was momentarily lost in a sob of relief as the headache's torture uncoiled its grip of pain. 

"Jim." Eyes opened cautiously. The subdued radiance of a Cascade summer sunset bathed the interior of the truck with a quiet glow. Blair's slightly unfocused gaze was captured by the trembling fingers that lightly brushed across his own. A soothing touch for hands that were still clenched together in a death grip. Forcing his hands to relax, Blair interlaced his fingers with Jim's, joining their hands together. Breathing slowed as Blair monitored the strong pulse, absorbed the heat and strength, focused on the rough texture of the Sentinel's hand. _God, this must be what a zone is like._ The emotional intensity of the moment hovered above the two men like a specter, its spirit surrounding them, embracing them, melding them together as one. 

Blair's breath froze within his chest as he watched, mesmerized by the movement of Jim's hand as it pulled his small one across the space between them and rested it on his thigh. The Guide's vulnerable fingers trembled against the firm muscles. After several long breathless moments, Jim stilled the tremors in the hand lying innocently on his upper leg. Eyes locked as hand pressed hand purposefully into the denim-clad flesh. Hidden passion flared to life, burning, searing Blair's hand and his mind. The terrifying intimacy of the gesture screamed at the confused young man. One errant finger need only move mere inches and the gates of Heaven would open for him. 

_Too much. This is too much, too soon. Does this mean. . ?_ With exaggerated caution, Blair lifted his treasonous hand, moving it out of temptation's way. "Jim? I . . .What . . ? I can't . . ." 

Two fingers brushed gossamer soft across his lips, quieting words and thoughts. With a perverse recognition of his insanity, Blair stroked Jim's fingers with his own, taking them into moist heat of his mouth, kissing them lovingly. Releasing the hand, Blair closed his eyes, savoring the silken resonance of his friend's voice as it floated over him, caressing emotions held secret for so long. Words weighted with sublimated intent shimmered over his mind as a hand strayed across his cheek. 

"Let me take you home, Blair." 

Guide surrendered all to his Blessed Protector. "Yes." 

The reality of time slowed to an imperceptible crawl as the two men resumed their journey home. Fingers and hands whispered touches against each other as Blair and Jim silently climbed the stairs to the loft. Two pair of blue eyes connected as the door opened and the two friends entered familiar surroundings. Home yet not home, for now it was an undiscovered country, a wilderness of new and strange emotions, needs, desires and fears. 

The changing reality of their friendship tangled itself around Blair's mind, seducing him with magical possibilities that had only existed in dreams. _Do dreams really come true? Is this real?_ He felt lost, uncertain and scared. Desperately wanting, but afraid to reach out for the gift Love had put within his reach. 

Tiny twinges of panic began to tingle in his mind. Here he was, standing at the edge of a deep crevasse, his footing unsure. What had previously been solid ground-their camaraderie, their partnership, their friendship-had shifted dramatically in the span of a few short moments. He was adrift, with no past experience to direct him through this foreign territory. His chaotic emotions called to his animal spirit, pleading for guidance, praying for strength of heart. The young wolf cried out to his beloved panther, searching for the covenant of life, hope and love. _Take me, please. I belong only to you. Always._

A familiar presence moved into place behind Blair, the quiet essence of his friend washing over him like a sweet blessing. He closed his eyes, listening with his heart, waiting for his unspoken prayer to be answered. 

Butterfly soft, his hair was lifted away from his neck; a whisper of breath echoed across the sensitive skin. Jim's silken voice, deep and husky, enclosed Blair's emotions in a warm, gentle embrace. 

"Come to me, Blair. Heal me. Breathe life into my soul." 

Blair opened his eyes and . . . beheld the man he loved. Blue eyes were focused solely on him, their dark depths illuminated and glowing with passion and love. With bewilderment, Blair gazed at the man now standing before him. Emotions and desires warred with each other, crushing the fragile mind and heart of the young man. The intimacy of the moment overwhelmed Blair; his innocence frightened by the magnitude of Jim's words. 

He stepped back, retreating momentarily from the intensity of his feelings. "Jim, I cant . . ." He moved several more feet away, giving himself room to breathe, to think. 

A silent cry imprinted itself on his soul. His Sentinel had dropped to his knees in desperate supplication. "Don't leave me. You are my life, Blair. I . . ." His voice broke, soft tears filling his eyes. 

Blair could not move; his mind was grappling with the true intent of the words Jim had spoken. "What do you want from me? What are trying to say?" He questioned, his heart searching, reaching out for more. 

Jim's words whispered into the hushed quiet of the room. "I want your heart, your soul, your love." A trembling sigh hovered in the air. "I love you, Blair. I want you." Jim's head lifted, blue eyes wet with tears. "I want to hold you, feel your body next to mine. I need your compassion, your tenderness, your humanity. Touch me, Blair. Touch my heart." The Sentinel's hand reached out, a silent plea, a wordless entreaty. 

Thoughts fragmented and dissolved as Blair's vulnerable heart surrendered, breached by the intensely profound confession of love from his friend. _No. More than a friend now. My beloved._

Blair reached behind and turned on a small lamp. Its diffused radiance highlighting the strong features of his Blessed Protector. The eyes blazing with liquid fire. The noble face was somber, desire smoldering under the rugged exterior. This was the face he saw every night in his dreams. 

A small astonished gasp escaped the young man. There beside Jim stood a black panther, silent, watching. The Sentinel's spirit guide. A warm moistness nudged his hand. He gazed down into the gray eyes of his animal spirit, the wolf. Ancient and wise, the wolf spoke to the youth, opening his mind to the vision. Panther and wolf, bonding, mating, uniting for life. The two animals together, guarding, protecting, sheltering each other from harm and pain. Tall and proud, the panther held the wolf close, his teeth fastened on the wolf's neck, marking him for all eternity. The wolf submitted, his head nestled securely against the body of his lifemate. A voice as old as time resonated in Blair's mind. _Go to him. Make him yours. Join together as one._

Blair stepped into the circle of light and touched the man he would love and cherish the rest of his life. "James Ellison. I love you." 

"Let me love you, Blair. Let me touch you. Let me warm myself in your gentleness." 

"Jim," Blair moaned softly, the sound coming from deep in his chest. "I've never . . . I don't know how . . ." His body was pulled close; a kiss laid against his forehead as fingertips, cobweb light, trailed across his eyes, closing them. 

"Let me teach you. Tonight let me be your guide." 

A strong hand directed Blair up the stairs, leading him through the darkness into the intimate solitude of the bedroom. The moon's luminescence shimmered through the skylight, its radiance spilling across the bed. 

Blair's virginal heart was overwhelmed at the enormity of the physical and emotional commitment of the moment. His love for Jim would be consummated, bonding him to his Sentinel forever. He opened his soul and allowed his spirit to embrace the love that surrounded him in its gentle hold. 

"Make love to me, Jim. Show me how to love you, how to give you pleasure. Show me . . . everything!" 

"Blair," Jim moaned his lover's name like a sacrament. "Yes. Oh, yes." 

Standing close but not touching, Blair felt the warmth of Jim's breath feather across his face, across his closed eyes. A misting of shivery sensation. 

"Open your eyes, Blair. Watch me. Feel my presence as it arouses you." 

Blair obeyed, opening his eyes wide, infusing his mind with the image of his beloved. 

Jim lifted his hands and traced the features of his lover, only the heat of his flesh touching, a whisper of warmth sliding across nose, cheekbones, ears, forehead. Shadow sensing. A benediction of touch. A single finger ghosted across Blair's lips before Jim leaned forward and exhaled a sigh over them. 

"For so long, I have wanted to explore that sensual mouth of yours. Capture your breath, taste your essence. Bathe my tongue in it moistness." 

Jim's hands moved over Blair's hair, stroking the long strands without touching. The movement teasing the curls, their deep shade of brown accented with the glitter of moonlight. 

"Your hair is so beautiful, so silky, and so soft. I have fantasized often of you loving my body with it. Brushing it lightly over my face, my chest. I want to taste it, tangle my fingers in its thickness, inhale its fragrance." 

Blair drew in a ragged breath, his brain melting under the onslaught of desire. Jim's words sketched erotic portraits in his mind, the images consuming him. His body began to tremble, his flesh screaming, aching for contact. Tendrils of pleasure crept over him, exciting him, quickening the rhythm of his heart, his respirations. His body instinctively reached out, lifting to meet the touch of his lover's hands. Blair's eyes closed as the hunger inflamed his flesh. 

"No, Blair. Keep them open, precious," Jim commanded softly. "I want you to focus on me." 

Blair did as he was asked, moaning as the fire of need threatened to devour him. "Jiiimmmm." 

The Sentinel trailed his hands over the younger man's body, gliding over his shoulders, down his chest, across his abdomen. Again touching but not touching. His fingers slid through the air, stroking over arms, threading their heat across hands that were clenched tight. 

"Your body is perfection. Smaller than mine, strong and compact. Boundless with energy. Radiating with a warmth and gentleness. I need you to blanket me with that warmth. I long to feel the glide of your naked flesh on mine, the friction and heat of skin against skin." 

At last, Jim allowed his hand to hover over the core of Blair's sexuality. A single finger whispered over the growing hardness. An unspoken request had Blair spreading his legs further apart, allowing the spirit touch to cup and caress the air around his denim-clad erection. The curves of his buttocks were also treasured by the ghostly touch of his lover. 

"Tonight you and I will make love with our bodies. I want . . . I need to be inside you. Sinking deep into your heat, burying myself in your innocence. I want to fill you with the very essence of my body." 

Blair's moanings were constant now. Husky murmurings vibrated in the quietness. Flaming embers flickered in his eyes as he captured Jim's gaze. The older man moved closer, his mouth pausing against Blair's lips, before whispering in his lover's ears, a voice as thick and dark as the night. 

"I want to mate my body with yours. Now." 

Blair lost all ability to think; thoughts and words forfeited as desire took control of his body. The tip of Jim's tongue traced across his lips, moistening them with liquid heat. 

"Open your mouth. Let me taste you." 

Blair parted his lips, shyly inviting him in. Jim's tongue accepted, pushing in with a slow and intentional persistence. Blair inhaled the Sentinel's breath, savoring the unique flavor with his own tongue. A sensual duel began as each man explored with a clash of tongues, teeth, and lips. The wet passion of tongues sliding against each other in an erotic rhythm, hungry to sample every nuance. Blair moaned, the sound swallowed up by the moist haven of Jim's mouth. 

Blair could feel the heat radiating from Jim's body as his hands twisted his lover's shirt free from his pants. Quivering fingers traced mindless patterns across Jim's muscular back, sliding through the sweat that coated the rigid muscles. Small hands continued in their exploration, reaching to slide beneath the edge of Jim's pants, stroking the deep dimples at the base of his spine. His own body was trembling close to the edge; his heart stumbling in its rhythm as the blackness of oxygen deprivation robbed his brain of all rationality. The elation, the ecstasy, the erotic sensuality of the moment tumbled him over into a haze of pure physical and emotional abandonment. 

Jim's mouth demanded that Blair open his even wider, his tongue thrusting deeply in and out. The capture and suckling of his tongue shattered the young man. Blair moaned, crying his need into Jim's open mouth. His mind and body relinquished all control as he helplessly . . . came. Waves of absolute pleasure crashed into him, pulling him down into an endless climax. Jim drank in his cry, never releasing the lips that still clung to his. 

"Yes, Blair. Come for me. Let your seed flow from your body." 

The explosive orgasm overwhelmed Blair, blackness enveloping his mind. He fainted. His body was caught and lifted by strong, tender arms. The Sentinel laid his tiny lover on the bed, gently removing all clothing. Stripping himself, Jim opened his senses, monitoring the heartbeat and respirations of his Guide. A loving smile illuminated his face as he left the room. Returning moments later with a warm wet cloth, he proceeded to cleanse away the evidence of Blair's sexual surrender. 

A shuddering sigh announced the return of Blair's consciousness. His embarrassed gaze took in his naked body and the dampness of his groin. He reached for cover, trying to conceal his shame from the man sitting at his side. 

A large hand prevented all attempts. "No, Blair. Don't hide from me. Do you know how precious your reaction to my kisses was? I'll treasure that moment forever." Jim leaned forward and covered Blair's lips with his own. A single kiss sealing the bond between Sentinel and Guide. "I love you, Blair Sandburg." 

Blair closed his eyes against the intense gaze that swept over his body. A gaze that was so hot, so deliberate, memorizing every hidden, every secret part of his nakedness. 

Jim's fingers combed through his hair, fanning it out across the pillow. A single strand was captured, lifted and tasted. Heightened smell breathing in the glorious scent that belonged only to Blair. Hands gathered up the thick curls, allowing them to glide over trembling fingers. 

Jim whispered kisses across Blair's nose, eyelids and forehead. Thumbs stroked over the damp trails that had branded the young man's cheeks. The sensitive area behind his ears was tickled and then soothed by Jim's tongue. Earlobes were nibbled and sucked. Jim trailed his fingers across Blair's jaws before nipping at the flesh, tasting its saltiness. 

Blair lifted his head, wordlessly asking for the return of Jim's mouth. Jim kissed him, fusing their mouths together in a slow exploration. The Sentinel's mouth followed the trail of his fingers as they traced a line of fire down a vulnerable neck, pausing to mark the flesh with his teeth. Blair's body arched off the bed as the tender skin was broken, the wound's blood fed upon by his lover. 

"You are mine. You now wear my mark." 

Blair gripped Jim's head, bringing that mouth back to his neck. "Yes. Yes! Yours, only yours." 

Jim groaned as he continued to taste his lover, his tongue pressing against the abused flesh, soothing the mark with the moistness of his mouth. His hands strayed over Blair's chest, entangling themselves in the dark thick curls that covered firm muscles. Fingers found and teased a dark flat nipple, stroking until it hardened. A glint of gold was discovered in the crisp black hair. Blair sobbed as Jim pulled on the nipple ring, first with his fingers and then with his teeth. The torture was prolonged as the wetness of a tongue stabbed through the open center, flicking back and forth until the nub was drawn tight. Blair's hands wrestled with the sheets as Jim began to nurse at his right nipple while his hand tugged on the ring, initiating a matching rhythm with his sucking. 

"Oh God! Jim . . . please." Defenseless, Blair's body twisted restlessly back and forth, his hips lifting off the bed. 

Jim gentled the anxious movements, pressing Blair's hips firmly into the mattress. In hushed tones, he soothed the young man with a light stroking across the chest. After a few moments, Blair quieted, his body sinking into the softness of the bed. A fluttering sigh escaped him as Jim wiped the perspiration from his body. 

"You are so beautiful." Jim brushed his fingers over Blair's swollen lips. "I want you so much." Blair opened his mouth, his tongue snaking out, capturing Jim's fingers, pulling them in. He sucked them in and out, licking them thoroughly. Jim's eyes blazed with lust as he watched his young lover feed on him. Removing his fingers, he pulled Blair up off the bed, mating their mouths together, thrusting his tongue down Blair's throat. The deep intimacy of their kissing caused new tremors of pleasure to rush through Blair's body. 

With a ragged breath, Jim tore his mouth away; his chest heaving as it desperately struggled to pull in the much needed oxygen. A predatory gleam in his eyes, he bent his head, allowing his rapid breathing to brush currents of air across Blair's abdomen and groin. His warm breath disturbed the coarse curls that surrounded Blair's cock. He dipped his tongue repeatedly into the hollow of his navel, watching with delight as Blair's hips thrust upward into the air. 

"I'm going to taste you now. I want to fill my mouth with you." Gentle hands held Blair against the bed. "Hold still. Let me take your magnificent cock into my mouth. Let me be the first man to cherish this beautiful gift." 

Blair whimpered, his arms and legs trembling with the effort of remaining still. "Oh God, yes. Taste me." Blair's eyes dark and wild with desire, watched as his lover lowered his head and engulfed his cock, taking it deep within his throat, the wet heat and suction searing his virginal flesh. Jim's mouth moved everywhere, encompassing Blair with soft fire. Swirling tongue, sucking lips and nipping teeth tortured the innocent erection. A hand momentarily replaced Jim's mouth, pulling hard on the tender underside, tracing the pulsing vein from base to tip. Tweaking the swollen head, milking it, wetting fingers with slick fluid. Jim's lustful mouth returned, taking only the tip in, holding it with the edges of his teeth. Watching Blair, he began to gnaw lightly, tasting the salty flesh. His young lover's head was thrown back, the long curls thrashing back and forth. 

"Your mouth only, Jim. You . . . the first . . . the only one." Blair's body jerked, his hips lifting, seeking to increase the maddening friction. 

A guttural sound broke the stillness as Jim stroked the sensitive area behind Blair's scrotum. A feather light touch ghosted over the furry sac, its balls rock hard, pulled up tight. Jim knew his lover was again very close to losing control. He released Blair's cock, allowing it to slip slowly from his mouth. He continued light touches for several moments, listening for the slowing of Blair's tortured breathing. 

His lips brushed over the mat of dark curls, ignoring the engorged flesh that stood so proudly erect. A glistening pearl of liquid pooled at the very tip. Jim became mesmerized as drop after drop escaped, spilling down the straining length of Blair's cock. His nostrils flared as the scent of his lover flooded his senses. His zone out was completed when he allowed his tongue to dart out and taste the life affirming nectar that was all Blair. 

Moments passed as Jim zoned on the erotic image of his lover. Awareness of his surroundings returned with the restless exploration of Blair's hands on his face. His husky voice, broken with passion, begged Jim to return to the present. A plaintive moan from Blair dissolved the sensual haze that had enveloped Jim's mind. His Guide's words finally registered their intent in his brain. 

"Jim! Jim!" Blair gripped Jim's shoulder, digging his nails in, scoring his lover's flesh. "Take me. Want you . . . inside me, now." 

"Yes. Yes!" 

Blair found himself turned on his stomach, a pillow eased under him. Nerves and anticipation fueled the fire that ate away at his control. Jim's hands began a languid study of his small body. His palms roamed across his shoulders and down his back, kneading away the tenseness. Small sounds of pleasure from deep within Blair broke free as Jim's teeth again marked him. His sharp bite nipping and licking the back of his neck. A dark whisper declared total possession and ownership of the mating between panther and wolf. 

"Mine. Your virginal ass will always be mine. My cock will be the only one to taste it. The only one to flood it with my seed." 

Strong fingers dug into the muscles of Blair's lower back before moving to his buttocks. His hips were guided in a slow rhythmic grind against Jim's fully erect cock; its length nestled in the cleft of Blair's cheeks. Blair's body screamed with need, an underlying fear colliding with his urgency. 

"Jim. Oh God . . . Jim." 

Instinct caused Blair's lower body to rise up when Jim's fingers gently spread his cheeks apart. His thumb grazed the hidden opening, teasing the muscular ring with minute probings. A drawer was wrestled opened, the scent of herbs and spices flooding the air. A trail of oil trickled down the dark cleft, warming Blair's most intimate passage. 

Jim leaned over his small lover, blanketing Blair's body with the warmth of his. His mouth coaxing Blair to turn his head, allowing his lips to be captured. His tongue slid forward into the dark cavern, tempting Blair's to come out and play. He concentrated on distracting Blair with kisses as he pressed a well-oiled finger inside his lover's body. A steady back and forth motion began, stimulating with pressure and friction. 

Broad circular strokes across Blair's back calmed the trembling muscles as a second finger was added, opening, stretching the ringed entrance with loving care. Blair could feel his body begin to relax despite the fear that tingled across his mind. Jim's fingers probed even deeper, rotating in an effort to loosen the tense muscle. 

Jim's hand closed lightly around Blair's swollen cock, again attempting to divert attention as a third finger was added. The Sentinel pressed deeper into the tight channel, thrusting slowly in and out, reaching for that magic spot, searching for the prostate. Finally, Jim felt a fingertip nudge against the gland. With deliberate provocation, he stroked against it, watching Blair as the young man began to fuck himself on his lover's fingers. 

"Oh God, Blair. You are so very tight, so hot. Please, precious one, I need to be inside you. Now." 

Blair groaned loudly, his own need spiraling out of control. "Yes. Yes! Now, Jim. Fuck me now!" 

Jim pressed the weeping head of his cock against his lover's tight entrance. Shifting his hips, he breached the virginal passage, pressing in slowly. Hearing Blair's cry of pleasure-pain, he leaned over and circled his small lover's body with his arms. "I love you . . . so much." 

With tender patience, Jim pushed ever so cautiously into the tight channel, submersing himself in Blair's smothering heat. Jim shifted again, parting Blair's thighs a little wider before slipping in even deeper. Mind fracturing pleasure exploded within him as his lover's tight ring of muscle closed around him. Jim groaned, grinding his teeth as Blair began to rock back and forth, impaling himself further on the Sentinel's cock. The muscles in his thighs burned and trembled with each passing second. 

The darkened bedroom echoed with Blair's cries of ecstasy as Jim finally buried himself completely in his lover. The young Guide instinctively clenched his muscles, tightening the hold on Jim's cock. He hand moved underneath him, seeking out his own erection, needing the friction of flesh on flesh. His hand was too slow; Jim's hand found him first, beginning a maddening stroke, timing it precisely with the thrust of his cock in and out of his lover's body. 

A steady rhythm of long deep strokes filled Blair over and over. Urgent moans mingled as each man slipped off the reins of retraint. Jim thrust harder and faster, driving deeper into his tiny lover. Hot pleasure ripped through them as Jim pulled Blair up, sitting him firmly on his thighs. Buried to the hilt, Jim began to thrust his hips upward, wildly. One hand captured Blair's nipple ring, tugging on it painfully. The remaining hand wrapped itself around Blair's iron hard erection. 

Overcome with emotion, Blair screamed, a kaleidoscope of sensations melting over him. A whirlpool of ecstasy enfolded him within its heat as his orgasm was torn from him, warm fluid spilling out, coating his lover's fingers. Seconds later he felt Jim's incendiary climax explode, filling his body with the Sentinel's liquid essence. 

Thundering hearts and tortured breathing slowly returned to normal as tender and firm hands stroked across trembling arms and thighs. Jim smoothed the tangles from Blair's damp hair as he slipped out of his lover's body. Turning him around, Jim brushed a fragile kiss across Blair's lips. His arms encircled the younger man, pulling him close, capturing him in a tender embrace. Blair clung to him, an innocent clinging to his teacher. Jim brought Blair's shaking hands to his lips, taking them into his mouth, sucking softly on the tips. Fragile kisses were then scattered across damp palms as warm moistness bathed the torn flesh, soothing areas that had been tortured by clenching nails. 

"I love you, Blair. You have healed the emptiness in my soul. Stay with me. Love me forever. Please." 

Blair captured the Sentinel's face and brought it close, sealing their lips together, allowing the sexual afterglow to warm and caress their sated bodies. 

"I am yours, filled now with your seed. Here is where I'll remain. At your side always. Forever your Guide, your Shaman, your Lover." 

"Forever, Blair?" 

"Forever and always, Jim." 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
